sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lapidot
Lapidot is the pairing between Lapis Lazuli and Peridot. Relationship Overview In the majority of fanart, Lapis and Peridot have a very healthy relationship and have bonded of them both not being able to return home. The current show has them as roommates living in the barn. Hints Show and Plot hints * In "The Return", when Jasper takes out the Gem Destabilizer, along with taking a step back, Peridot glances at Lapis. * In "Cry for Help" Peridot refers to Lapis as her 'informant' rather than her prisoner. * In "Catch and Release" Peridot mentions how she knows Steven healed Lapis' gem, but in "The Message", Lapis told Steven she never told anyone, implying that Lapis lied about the event, keeping it a secret. * In "Barn Mates" Peridot shows a lot of admiration to Lapis and tries her very best to make up for the past actions to Lapis. Lapis later protects Peridot and asks her if she's alright, Peridot smiles brightly and Lapis turns away and blushes. *In "Too Short Too Ride" Peridot encounters an advertisement for "cute roommates" on her tablet. She presses the decline option repeatedly saying that "she's already covered". *In "Beta" Peridot and Lapis are shown to be making art together and they dance together with Steven and Amethyst watching. Before leaving to the Beta Kindergarten Peridot checks on Lapis to make sure she is doing alright. *In "Beta" Lapis is seen to be repeatedly smiling at Peridot. *In "Back to the Moon" when Amethyst asks Lapis is she wants to join them as prisoners, Peridot protectively reaches and holds Lapis' arm. Hints in other show media *In many of the show's episode promo images (which have a high school or college theme) Peridot and Lapis appear together or close to each other. *On Peridot's Twitter account (Which is managed by Crew-member Lauren Zuke, thus meaning it can be considered canon by most), Peridot tweets about climbing onto the barn roof to investigate a noise, and posts an image of the night sky with Lapis slightly in shot. Quickly after, she posts that she will discuss her "Camp Pining Hearts" essay later and stops posting, leading some to believe that she and Lapis either started to talk or star gaze together on the roof. *In another "posting run" on Peridot's offical Twitter account, Peridot posts about many random and odd things during the airing of "Alone at Sea" and says she has the barn to herself. Peridot posts images of spoons showing how she can move them with her mind and says she wants to show Lapis. Soon after, she posts about Lapis' return but seems to be surprised or stunned, and says she'll be back later and stops posting. Many have taken this as Lapis being upset or even crying upon returning to the barn after what happened on the boat and Peridot logging off Twitter to comfort her. Subtle or debatable hints * In "When It Rains" Peridot develops a liking to rain, Lapis' power is water. * In "Log Date 7 15 2" Peridot watches an episode of 'Camp Pining Hearts' where Paulette (wearing a blue diamond, and stylish blue raindrop scarf) and Percy (wearing a yellow diamond, and an outline of Peridot's hair on his hat), try to kiss; which Peridot questions "Are they trying to fuse?" **Additionally, in "Same Old World" Lapis takes a liking to leaves and is seen holding one throughout the ending. This also might be foreshadowing as Paulette was holding a Canadian like flag. (Which has a leaf symbol.) * In "Beta" the barn is shown to have a silo in the side of it, many people considered Peridot was responsible for this. Though, this is odd because Peridot still has trouble moving metal rods at this time. Lapis may have helped her with this, or did this herself and pretended it was Peridot.